


Sleepwatcher

by Yve



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Mishaps, Sex, Smut, Three's A Crowd - Freeform, valentine fever 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yve/pseuds/Yve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some downsides to having servants that wait on you night and day. Bado and Frey learn an important lesson about locking her bedroom door one evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepwatcher

"Aah! Ah! Hahhh!" Frey's tantalizing yelps and cries of pleasure drove him further and more feverishly every time, and this time was no exception. Bado panted in his deep voice as he thrust into his lover over and over. Her hands coiled around his arms, fingers digging into his skin. Frey's eyes were shut but her expression was still actively pleading him to continue as she chased her pleasure to completion with his help.

_Gods_ she was so beautiful and sexy. He thought dazedly in his fever-addled brain. He loved her, oh gods and dragons he loved her. And he loved being with her like _this_ too, of course. He rolled his hips against hers, the silky wet embrace of her flower like heaven wrapped around his manhood.

"Aah Frey..." He sighed, drunk with pleasure and adoration for her, "I love yo--"

A spasm of shock jolted through the big dwarf, his red-flushed pointed ears twitching and his eyes widening as he froze, turning to stare, stunned, at the figure he'd abruptly felt watching him.

Clorica was standing not five feet away in the perfect posture of a well-trained butler, hands folded over one another in front of each other, heels together, head inclined respectfully downward, just a little. He drew a sudden breath and prepared to blurt something out. His ears didn't get to find out what his mind had planned to say, whether a startled exclamation or a stuttering apology, though, as Frey clapped a hand over his lips and hissed very quietly.

"Sshhhh! Don't say anything to her." A second bolt of shock went through him. His brows furrowed instantly as he eyed his lover beneath him with a confused, incredulous look. Frey rolled her eyes and plied him with an impatient expression. "You'll wake her up, dummy!" she whispered urgently. Bado blinked and glanced back at the butler. Her eyes were closed in an utterly relaxed, serene expression that could only belong to a sleeper. His mouth opened and he just stared for a beat or two. Clorica snored softly, still apparently rooted to the spot where she stood.

"What in the hell?"He mouthed.

"She's just doing her rounds." Frey explained in the barest whisper, "She must have fallen asleep while working again." Bado swallowed quietly. Deep inside Frey his cock twitched, seeming annoyed and frustrated at the interruption.

"I'm not into having an _audience_." He growled very softly, still watching Clorica for any sign of movement. Frey covered her mouth and suppressed a giggle. The tremor went all the way through her body and made her quiver around him. He winced, a torment of pleasure teasing him incongruously with the unconscious watcher little more than an arms length away.

"Just don't move. She'll go away." Frey mouthed.

"If she can do her work while sleepwalking," he muttered almost voicelessly, "Then how can she possibly be unaware that she just walked in on us?"

"I don't know!" Frey shot back in a tiny whisper, "It just works that way, apparently." She shrugged where she lay on her back, her legs still splayed around him. They must look perfectly ridiculous, he thought, frozen mid-coitus, his whole length buried in her, whispering urgently to each other as they tried not to alert the woman who'd sleepwalked into their lovemaking.

Twenty heartbeats or so passed in almost perfect silence, the only sound their own stifled breathing and the sleeping butler's soft snoring. His body began to complain about holding this pose for so long without moving. What would happen if she did wake up? It wasn't precisely a secret that he and Frey were dating, but it wasn't exactly common knowledge, either. And this wasn't really the way he'd envisioned the townspeople finding out. Sure, it was their choice and no one else's when they were ready in their relationship to sleep with one another, but one generally didn't lead with that information, especially when one was more than a decade older than his girlfriend.

He groaned softly in suspense, expecting any moment for the lady butler's eyes to snap open and her gasp or shriek to follow.

"Steady..." Frey murmured, squeezing his arm supportively. Clorica twitched. He winced. Then she moved.

The lady butler bowed slowly, straightened up again and mumbled half-coherently:

"G'morning pr'nc'ss. S'time t'get'p. Breakf'st'll be served'n afewm'n'tes." Frey glanced at Bado who returned her nervous look, then drew a careful breath.

"Thank you Clorica, that'll be all." She said sweetly as if she had just been woken in the morning, despite the fact it was 8:47pm, by the clock on her night stand. Clorica bowed again, eyes still closed, and tottered out of the room. As the door shut behind her with a click, the pair of lovers let out their breath all at once and laughed, the pressure of the moment released.

"What in the flying hell? That was insane." Bado chuckled, shaking his head. Frey giggled fitfully.

"We're going to have to start locking the door, huh?"

"Unless she learns to knock first in her sleep, then yeah I think we'd better." He replied, smiling.  
"Now, then. Shall we pick up where we left off?" He asked mischievously. She smirked.

"Sure. No reason to leave a thing half-finished, right?"

"Right." He agreed, shifting his weight and preparing to slowly resume pleasuring himself and his beautiful lover. She hummed appreciatively and moved with him as he built up their rhythm again. She'd just barely begun to yelp again when his nerves were shattered for a second time.

The door slammed open with a sudden thunder and Vishnal dashed into the room carrying a bundle of enormous mamadoodle feathers.

"Princess! Look what I found for yoOHMYGOODNESS!!"

The princess and her dwarf lover groaned aloud in frustrated unison, then laughed together in exasperation as the _other_ butler intruder began frantically babbling apologies.


End file.
